Injection moulding machines, sometimes referred to as an injection press, are used for manufacturing plastics products by an injection moulding process. This process entails injecting hot liquid plastics material into a mould and letting it cool to form something.
Injection moulding machines are made up of two essential parts: i) the unit that injects the plastic into the mould; and ii) the unit that secures whatever mould is desired to be used to the machine; this is a clamping unit.
The present invention seeks to provide improvements in or relating to moulding machines.